Hide and Kill
Hide and Kill. Mr. Boddy told his guests that they were playing a game called hide and kill. No one wanted to play it at first but when he said the winning team would get $500,000 dollars, their faces lit up. The teams were Team 1: Colonel Mustard Mr. Green Professor Plum Team 2: Mrs. Peacock Mrs. White Miss Scarlet Each team would choose a secret base that was a room in the mansion, after they chose their base each team would get 3 weapons, the teammates would decide who got which weapons. Here are the weapons that each team has and their secret base Team 1 : Secret base: Dining Room Weapons: Candlestick, Wrench, lead Pipe Team 2: Secret base: Ball Room Weapons Rope, Revolver, Knife, Then they tried to knock the other team out with their weapons, In the Dining room team 1 was deciding who got what, I want the lead pipe said Mr. Green, No! I want it! Said the professor. Too late said Green as he took the Lead Pipe from the table, fine said the professor I will take the wrench, That leaves me with the candlestick said Mustard as he took it from the table. Okay said Green. I say we all split up and try to knock out the ladies before they do the same to us. Meanwhile, in the Ball room the 3 women were having a hard time choosing weapons. I want the rope said Mrs. White. No I need it said Mrs. Peacock. You do not need it said White, I am better with it. You two can keep arguing while will set this up. She took the Knife from the table. She told Mrs. Peacock and Mrs. White to do rock, paper scissors, to decide who got the rope. Mrs. Peacock won, getting the rope. Mrs. White got the revolver. Can I trade with you, Miss Scarlet. Miss Scarlet traded with White. I want your weapon said Mrs. Peacock as she traded with Miss Scarlet, actually, I want your weapon said Mrs. Peacock as she traded with Mrs. White. Enough trading said Miss Scarlet. Let’s just stick with these weapons/arrangements. Put these blue masks on so that no one can identify us. The woman with the revolver went into the kitchen to search for people. Meanwhile the guest with the knife was in the Billiard room and then the Colonel snuck in and clonked her on the head with the candlestick. Who are you, blue mask? Said Mustard, The guest with the knife was on the floor now. Meanwhile in the Lounge Mr. Green made his way towards the Library. As he made his way in, a guest with a blue mask and rope was sitting on a chair. Hello, green said the guest as she strangled green with the rope, Green groaned and fell unconscious. In the kitchen Professor Plum snuck up to the guest with the revolver and hit her on the head with the wrench and ran out of the kitchen. The guest that had strangled Mr. Green was making her way towards the Dining Room and saw Colonel Mustard with the Candlestick. Looking for a good whack on the head he said as he patted the candlestick. No, said the guest with the rope. I am looking forward to win she said as she tried to lasso the Colonel’s neck and she missed. Meanwhile Plum snuck up behind her and clonked her on the head with the silver Wrench. Now said the colonel, You women are all over the place, who has what? WHICH WOMEN HAD WHICH WEAPONS? Solution MISS SCARLET with the ROPE MRS. WHITE with the REVOLVER MRS. PEACOCK with the KNIFE We know at first Peacock had the rope, White had the revolver, and Scarlet had the knife, the first trade was made by Mrs. White as she traded with Miss Scarlet and got the knife and scarlet got the revolver. Then Mrs. Peacock traded with Miss Scarlet and then Mrs. White. That leaving Mrs. Peacock with the knife, and so on. Mr. Boddy did not actually want to set up the game. It was the mind-affecting drug he had taken earlier that made him dare his guests to play it. Everyone was okay. But since Boddy did not actually want to play the game, he gave each team $250,000 to split